


《指父为兄》50

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》50

林子惜就是嘴欠，看到他爹的动作就秒怂了：“我错了，我错了！是我乱说话，爸爸再爱我一次。”  
“爸爸这就来爱你。”顾泽诚在他耳边说完，就顺着他的耳侧往下亲。  
林小生一下子就又叫了起来：“别亲那里、别亲那里！我后天就要去H市进组了，到时候可不能自带化妆师。”  
顾泽诚停顿住，看了他一眼，就向下转去要亲他白皙的胸膛。  
然而，“我可能有不少镜头，是要露上半身的……”看着顾爹脸上的神色，林子惜捂着自己的胸口说话，声音越说越低。  
顾泽诚皱了皱眉，有些不悦地问：“大冬天的拍个戏，露什么露？”  
“关于海上救生员的青春励志剧……就H市那气候，要是不选冬天，夏天拍外景戏剧组能中暑一半。”林子惜替导演组解释。  
“励志剧……听起来倒是比你之前那些什么‘霸道总裁爱上我’的片子要靠谱。”顾泽诚满意地点了点头。  
林子惜赶紧趁热打铁，对着他爹使劲地装乖，“受爸爸的教导久了，我选剧本的眼光自然提升了。而且我每天对着你这么标准的霸总，哪还需要自己去演这类角色。”  
他这一统吹捧，顾大总裁十分地受用，夸赞地摸了摸他地头，然后，冷笑一声，把他身体翻转，摆成了趴跪在沙发上的样子，“转移话题、拍马屁也没用，爸爸今晚就让你走不动路。”  
“后天，我后天要进……唔……”林子惜嘴里说着徒劳的借口，话说到一半就被顾泽诚在他身后的动作打断。  
硬挺雄壮的肉刃毫不留情地顶开他后穴口，往昨晚刚被使用了整夜的幽洞深处撞，把那原本羞涩紧闭的窄小肉穴直插成了个圆洞，却贪婪地要侵占得更深、更多，直到整根嵌入他的体内。  
“你慢……啊啊……”林子惜刚想求顾泽诚轻一点、慢一些，就被握住腰肢凶狠捣弄了起来。后穴里一下比一下更深更快的撞击，将他所有想要说的话都打散，只剩下悦耳又诱人的呻吟喘息。  
洁白无暇的俊美青年赤裸着趴跪在黑色真皮沙发上，宛如被献祭给神魔的羊羔，无助地抓着沙发扶手，接受身后高大男人的操弄。  
可享用着这美味祭品的人却似是仍嫌不够，忽然抬起手，一巴掌拍在了他浑圆的屁股上。  
“海上救生员不用露屁股吧？”顾泽诚问道。  
“呼……不……唔嗯……要露的、要露的……”林子惜被后穴里粗长狰狞的阴茎干得几近失神，混乱的大脑晚了几秒才意识到他爹的意图，急忙又改了口。  
然而顾泽诚就俯下身，带着呼吸热气与嗤笑冷哼，轻咬了一下他的耳垂，然后做作地叹息说：“宝贝不乖呀，还想要骗爸爸，爸爸伤心了……”  
伴随着顾泽诚的话语，是他刚加用力的抽插冲撞 ，与“啪！啪！啪！”连续几下不轻不重地落在林子惜翘臀上的巴掌。  
那当然不是正常父亲对儿子的训诫，而是带着戏谑与情色意味的拍击。  
一时间，在这个装修风格充满了性冷淡气息的客厅里，满溢的是肉体撞击与拍打屁股的二重奏。  
“唔啊啊——”林子惜身上受到刺激、心里感到羞耻，不由自主地夹紧后穴，却更加感受到体内的那根巨物是怎样贯穿、操干着他的紧窄秘洞，让他忍不住又痛又爽地叫了起来。  
他柔软敏感的肉穴被扩张到了极限，无论怎样收缩抗拒，都还要被抵着吞下更多的男人性器；白嫩圆润的屁股被拍打出微红颜色，几次塌软了下去，却被提着腰被迫翘起接受更多的磋磨。  
林子惜的眼角因为生理性刺激而带上了泪水，脸上是快感与羞耻交杂的神色，腹下的分身却早已诚实地高高挺立，连顶端小孔也在不知不觉中同样溢出着“泪滴”。  
顾泽诚终于放过了林子惜身后那两个可怜的肉丘，却将手环在了他的阴茎上，用大拇指轻轻刮擦那顶端的小孔，笑着说：“虽然你上面的这张嘴经常撒谎，下面这两个小口却挺老实的。”  
“嗯啊……要、要射了……”林子惜本就已经被他爹弄情欲高涨，最是敏感的命根子又被握在手中玩弄刺激，便一下子无法抑制地低吟着射了出来。  
白浊液体喷洒在黑色的沙发上，鲜明地刺激着掌控着他身体的男人的情欲。  
顾泽诚将林子惜的身体转了过来，让他面对着自己，一边继续操弄他，一边用手指沾起他滴落在真皮沙发上的精液，如同给他化妆一般，细致地全涂抹在林子惜的嘴唇上。  
“也不知道宝贝你多吃点下面小口产的东西，上面这张嘴能不能更诚实点。”顾泽诚说着，就低下头舔咬着林子惜的唇齿，吻了上去。  
咸涩的味道随着亲吻在林子惜的口腔中散开，他伸手搂住身上的人的脖子，一边接受着对方温柔体贴的吻，一边承受着他狂风暴雨般的抽送插入。  
顾泽诚便又亲吻着他操干了近百下，才终于在林子惜体内释放，将灼热的精液浇灌在他敏感的内壁上。  
林子惜颤抖着身体被他的父亲内射，半天后才缓过神来，却又收缩着后穴夹紧里面那根半软下去后仍然庞大的阴茎，充满暗示意味地冲顾泽诚眨了眨眼睛。  
然后，他伸出嫣红的舌头在粉嫩的唇上舔了一下，用那张吃下了自己精液的嘴诚实地说：“爸爸，再爱我一次♥”  
他说这话时，脸上带着宛若赤诚稚子的孺慕神色，眼底却是全然绽放的滟滟情波。  
这样的千般天真却又万分诱人，莫说是自己的亲生儿子，就算真是只要将人拖下深海溺死的海妖，顾泽诚也认了。  
顾泽诚便将他的儿子、他的情人、他的塞壬抱起，让他趴伏在宽大的沙发靠背上，一边将腹下再度挺立的分身抵进那美味的身体，一边在他耳边轻声说：“你要几次，爸爸都给你。”  
于是在这个夜里，林子惜哭着要了几次，又哭着不要了几次，直到快天明才被顾泽诚抱回床上。  
“明天，嗝……明天可不能再这样了。”林子惜因为之前的几次哭泣，有些打嗝地说。  
“你后天要进组，我知道。”顾泽诚将人搂紧怀里，为他拍了拍后背，“今天不喂饱你，我怕咱俩分开这段时间你饿。”  
“才……嗝……才不会呢。”林子惜的脸一下子就红了，“我又不是你这种淫魔。”  
“淫魔？呵……你饱了，爸爸可是还没饱呢。”顾泽诚口上说着，手指威胁性地摸上了林子惜被使用过度、些微红肿的后穴。  
“我才是淫魔，我离了爸爸就受不了，饿得厉害。”林·孝子贤孙·子惜立马就怂了。  
是谁说男人二十岁上性欲与体力最强，后面就该走下坡路了？！！  
某被迫担了淫魔称号的儿子悲痛地想：他现在努力健身还来不来得及？


End file.
